Swan
Swan is a young woman who called for assistance when her sister, Denev, tricked the town she resides in that she was an angel. Appearance She's a tall girl with long white hair, silver eyes similar to her sister, Denev. Also is shown wearing a white-yellow long-sleeved dress with a fur along neckline, head necklace and has white wings. Background Her great-grandfather was swan-mix but back then Half-Breeds were rarer in the past. In the past, people lived in hiding out of fear of discrimination. Many envied her family cause of their wings and thought they were the "Angels On Earth". Which helped them not get persecuted in past and they live within "very innocent, pure" mountain village for ages. Story Swan arrives at SPOON, then explains that the problem is her sister, Denev. Who tricks people to think she's an angel, created her own cult, and takes people's money by calling it "Donations" described by Swan. Her mom told her to do something about Denev. Although a few months ago, her mom asked a hero Haze who was recuperating in the village for help. Haze said it was an evil spirit and made her pay for some amulet. After the Flight Team confronts Haze about what he did, Swan then asks Hyena to humiliate Denev in front of everybody to see how incompetent she is. Going to the village Sasa is called a fallen angel, and he flys away from embarrassment with Swan telling him it's a rumor that Denev started. Later a man comes by and tells the group about a monster that Denev "chased" away. They then see the monster which is a fusion of a pig and a cow, and Solomon correctly guesses that Dale the demon is behind it. The characters finally meet Denev, who greets them nicely before Swan hits her in the face, in which she becomes aggressive. She explains what she's been doing, like tell them if a good harvest is coming or why their animals are sickly. After attacking her, the group is told to leave. It is then revealed that Dale is dating Denev, and is helping her run the scam. After continuing to stalk her, Solomon asks for an instrument, to which Hyena takes out a whistle and allows Solomon to use it. After blowing into it, the sky turns red and meteors are falling down. Swan freaks out about Solomon trying to kill her sister. The meteors fall and turn into star candy, which Solomon comes out of the bushes and confronts Dale. Dale is then hanged onto a tree while Denev is forced to hold the donation box over her head. Swan confronts her sister about the money, asking if all the money was in there, Denev reveals that she was saving for retirement. Swan then gets angry at the villagers for defending Denev. She then tells her to go back to university and that she'll be watching her. Personality Swan's personality is described down to earth, open yet honest, and when it comes to her sister, she gets mad over her tricking people and scamming them. Abilities/Powers *'Flight': Like many other hybrids with wings, she can fly. Relationships Family Denev Swan was extremely angry at her for scamming the villagers, but was worried about her when Solomon summoned a meteorite. Gallery Swan Shocked2.PNG Swan Angry.PNG Swan Nervous.PNG Swan Shocked.PNG Swan Embarrassed2.PNG Swan Embarrassed.PNG Swan.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:Civilian Category:Student Category:Incomplete